custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Revenge
Hey. I honestly don't know why I'm so compelled to write this. Maybe it's out of boredom, or maybe it's just fate. Regardless, here is the story I've been itching to get out of my system. This is a vague sequel to Sweet, Sweet Revenge. Chapter 1 BRIGHT!!! Suddenly, everything became bright. A near comatose body had just come out of a dreamlike state. Upon opening his eyes, Toa Narkz noticed the hot sun beating down on him. He struggled to stand up, as if his biomechanical body had aged a hundred years. Rust that had clogged up joints broke, and Narkz stood up. For miles, all Narkz could see was sand and dirt, and occasionally some type of small desert shrub. Off into the distance several ruined buildings lay crumbling. The scorching heat seemed to penetrate Narkz's brain, scorching him inside and out. So Narkz began to walk. He had no destination in mind, but he somehow knew he had to keep moving. The dust blowing in the wind stuck to his somehow aged armor, making it harder and harder to keep walking forward. Narkz kept walking for what seemed like forever, past desert dunes, small patches of sand, and through the endless wasteland of sand that lay ahead of him. Eventually, he stopped at a crude dirt road. About 30 feet away, there was a sign that read Lost Pakari Bar ahead. We have AC and Restrooms! Narkz knew what his destination was now. Chapter 2 The Lost Pakari was a small, mult-room building that looked like it had been stitched together. It's front walls were unpainted with no windows. In their place were two signs: OPEN and we have beer! At the top of the building above the doorway was a sign that read Lost Pakari, and had a poorly drawn picture of an orange Pakari on it. Narkz took one look at the sign and instantly remembered that his pal Toa Ajak was not with him. Ajak wore an orange Pakari, and Narkz realized that he was obviously not in Atax Nui. His long time home was a huge city, that should be recovering from a year of chaos and destruction. How on earth did Narkz end up in a desert? Regardless, Narkz entered the bar, curious about where he was. He hoped someone inside would have answers. The inside of the Lost Pakari was nothing special. The Toa bartender stood washing glasses behind the counter, where further down a drunken matoran was sleeping, still clutching a glass. Off to the right two matoran and a Bohrok were playing cards. In the corner an antique air conditioner supplied cool air to the counter area. However, Narkz was only looking at one thing; a glass case mounted on the wall behind the bartender, next to a certificate from the Health Inspector. Inside was an old, rusted, seared orange Pakari. Underneath the case was a plaque that read: In loving memory of Toa Ajak, a true hero, and a true friend. Donated by Toa Zalkaz. For the first time since he woke up, Narkz felt compelled to say something. His vocal cords begn to vibrate, shaking off years of dust, dirt, and rust. The voice that came out sounded raspy and underdeveloped, but the words that came out were clear. "What the hell happened? Chapter 3 Upon hearing Narkz, the bartender looked up and muttered, "My bar isn't that bad..." Then he looked at Narkz. One second passed. Then the bartender's eyes lit up. His face had an expression that was a mixture of shock and joy. "Narkz!!!! OMYGODOMYGODHOLYMATANUI!!!!!!!! I thought you were dead!!!! We all did!!!! Where have you been.....and why do you look terrible?" "Um..." stuttered Narkz, confused, "Do I know you? Wait....you said I died?" The bartender began laughing to himself. The sleeping matoran on the counter woke up, screamed about chewing a pony, and then collapsed again. The bartender quickly dragged the matoran into a chair at a random table. Then the bartender beckoned for Narkz to sit down on the stool the drunk had just been in. "It's no wonder you don't recognize me...the last time you saw me I was pint-sized! HAHA!! I used to be the police deputy of Atax Nui! 'That ring any bells?" Narkz remembered the small (even for a matoran) deputy. "Yes! I do remember you. Where are we, anyway? Man, I have a lot of questions..." "Then we'll spend the day answering them. Cheers!" The bartender poured to glasses of beer and gave one to Narkz. The bartender downed half the glass. Narkz took a sip. It tasted like the beer in Atax Nui; nothing special, but it had a nice taste. You could drink ten bottles and stay sober. Narkz took a gulp this time. Finally, some answers. Chapter 4 "First of all, where are we?" asked Narkz. "Believe it or not, we happen to be in the outskirts of what used to be Atax Nui. This bar used to be a storage warehouse for the TPF," answered the bartender. "What...how.....b-but...huh?" "A lot has happened, Narkz. Where have you been all these years, anyway?" "I have no idea....the last thing I remember is blowing up that nutty Makuta and helping out with the repairing of the city." "So you don't remember the war?" "What war?" "Exactly. There aren't many still alive today to remember it anyway. You were killed there, Narkz. you, and quite a lot of To a and matoran. The city....it was decimated. We tried to restore it, but eventually everyone just gave up. I'm one of the few who still live out here. All the ruined buildings out there...they were buildings in Atax Nui." "No...how on earth did I die?" "You were wounded. Gash in your abdomen. Ajak tried to hold them off, but he wore himself out. Then one of them opened fire. Ajak jumped in front of you... They never found his body. Only his mask." The bartender looked at the framed Pakari on the wall. Narkz felt something wet in his eye. "But....did we win?" asked Narkz. "Yes...and no. Both sides gave up. You....you were beheaded. No one found your body either. How did you survive?" "I....I have no idea..." Chapter 5 Narkz vaguely remembered something called the Initiative. He didn't remember what it was, but he knew he wasn't a fan of it. "What happened to the Initiative?" asked Narkz. "Well....they run the island now. If by run you mean, attempt to keep things in order. Toa Verill has a hard time controlling the agency nowadays. It's like each agent has there own agenda. They mostly just do what they want, strutting around New Atax like it's their playground. Very few take the job seriously....they just take every Toa they can find." "New Atax? Where is that?" "Up north, away from this desert wasteland. It took forever to get established. I don't visit often." "Wait...a whole city was established while I..." "By the way, I heard they fought some crazed Toa named Warmek the other day. He was gonna blow up some hospital. Do you remember him? He helped out during the war....but he went insane afterwards..." "Warmek....where is he?" "He's been.....he's probably dead already. They sentenced him to death..." "We have to find him!" "Huh?" "He knew.....knows everything about the war! He could know what happened to me! Why I survived! I...I'm going to New Atax." "Not without me you aren't!" yelled the bartender. "I became a Toa after the war! I never saw any action. Besides, I know how to get there, and I also happen to know my way around the city. I'll close down the bar temporarily. We'll leave tomorrow." By his last sentence, the bartender was whispering, as several matoran were staring at him and Narkz. "By the way," said Narkz, "how long was I dead?" "Um....about....almost five hundred years." "What the-" But Narkz was cut off as the walls were suddenly blasted apart, and lasers were fired from all angles. Narkz jumped over the counter and took cover, bracing for an imminent fight. Chapter 6 Narkz and the bartender hid behind the counter. The firing of lasers had stopped. Narkz activated his Kanohi Suletu and sent the bartender a mental message. I have a Suletu. I can hear their thoughts. They're going to attack in a few seconds. They have to reload. Is there any way to escape? thought Narkz to his companion. Rip...open the...panel on the....wall....secret storage rooms...escape thought the bartender. His thoughts weren't registering well, but Narkz could understand him. He would save the mask troubles for later. Narkz began to swirl air around his hand, and using his Suletu, caused the air to push forward out of psychic force. It broke through a loose panel, creating a hole big enough to crawl through. But Narkz didn't want to be followed. He once again prepared a mental message with his Suletu. Crawl through while I take care of these guys! Are you crazy??? thought the bartender. JUST. DO. IT. Then Narkz did a backflip into the air and propelled himself like rocket at the attackers with his air powers. He knocked two over and took one of their weapons. It handled a lot like the sword of an assassin Narkz had fought before he died....died...what a creepy thought for Narkz. Anyway, he landed on the floor and charged up the sword with energy as he tripped another one of the attackers, causing him to land on the two getting up. Narkz fired concentrated laser from his powers out of the sword while at the same time using his air powers to blow the three recovering attackers out the hole in the wall they came in from, sending them into the harsh sands outside. The laser blast from the sword hit one of the two remaining attackers, who Narkz noticed was a Toa. All the attackers were. Narkz then punched the last, surprised Toa in the jaw and once again used his air powers to blow the two Toa out through the hole they made. Then Narkz sent all of them a mental message via Suletu: GO. HOME. Narkz then jumped over the counter as the matorand and Bohrok began to flee the bar. Narkz grabbed the glass case with Ajak's mask in it as he slid through the whole in the whole. The bartender was waiting for him on the other side. "That...was... AMAZING!!!!" screamed the bartender. "Yeah....good to see I'm not as rusty as I thought," replied Narkz. "What's your plan....uh....I didn't catch your name..." "I'm Toa Dairek," replied the bartender. "Now follow me and I'll show you." Chapter 7 The two Toa walked up to an iron door, one of two in the small room they were in. It was old and dusty, the only new looking items being stored boxes filled with beer, and a toilet plunger. "I said this used to be a TPF storage warehouse before," said Dairek, "But I didn't mention what exactly they stored here. It was Kanohi storage, Narkz. There are so many masks in here!" Dairek then opened up the iron door, revealing several crates filled with masks. He took a Miru and put it on. It faded into his face, his real mask still on his face. But Narkz knew Dairek now had the Miru's powers. "Put on as many as possible," stated Dairek. He then directed Narkz to another crate. The two started putting on mask after mask. After a short while they had emptied the crates. Dairek then opened up another, and took out two leather boxes. "An Olmak and a Vahi are in these," he explained. Narkz opened up one of the boxes and put on the Kanohi Vahi, a mask of time. Dairek put on the Olmak. "we'll need the Olmak to get outta here," stated Narkz. "Whoever attacked us will come back, and I don't wan to find out what my limits are. I'm pretty tired." "Those were agents of the Initiative, Narkz. I got a good look at t hem while you kicked their sorry asses out into the desert....literally." "I'm not the kind of Toa that has an oversized ego, kid," said Narks. Then he remembered how Ajak used to call him a kid, and he clutched Ajak's mask a little harder, causing some bits of it to chip off. Then Narkz put Ajak's Pakari on his own face. "Let's just go, kid..." With that, Dairek put on the Olmak and constructed a portal. He jumped in. Narkz hesitated for a moment but followed into the portal, unsure of where it would lead to. He had a feeling Dairek didn't know, either. Here we go again... thought Narkz to himself. Chapter 8 Narkz had never been through an Olmak's portal before. He felt the violent sensation of being pressed and slid through a tube, then being violently ripped apart and put back together, only without feeling any pain. He fell out of the portal and managed to make himself float with a cushion of air to stop his fall. He dismissed the air cushion and landed on his feet. He was once again in the desert. Then the portal threw Dairek out, and the Toa landed face first in the dirt. He slowly got up, clearly in pain. Then he vommited. His lunch was all over the ground, and several desert flies began flying around it. Dairek was panting. Clearly he wasn't used to Olmak travel. "That.....was unpleasant..." muttered Dairek. "Let's just get moving," said Narkz, looking at Dairek's vomit on the ground, looking like he was going to vomit as well. "Where are we anyway?" "This is Veteran Canyon. A huge blast of elemental energy during the war ripped open the ground here. It keeps getting bigger. Eventually plants started to grow here, and a river formed. It's named Veteran's Canyon because it's been said that the Toa that created it still lives today." Narkz turned around to see the edge of a huge cliff. Walking towards the edge, Narkz saw a brilliant canyon, a mile deep, that went off for miles in all directions. Trees were everywhere along the canyon walls, and a beautiful river that looked a lot like spring water flowed at the bottom. Narkz also saw some different caves of various sizes. "Alright then," said Narkz. "Let's get down ther. That looks like drinking water in the river, and I can see some caves. We'll camp there. The sun is already starting to go down." "Wait!," screamed Dairek as Narkz was about to jump into the canyon. "We're just gonna jump off??" "We're both Toa of air, kid! Use your air powers to glide down!" "B-but..." stammered Dairek. However, it wax too late, as Narkz had already jumped. He was slowly gliding towards the canyon bottom. Dairek took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and ran as fast as could to the canyon edge. Then he jumped off, his arms and legs spread, concentrating on making the air around him cushion his fall. Narkz was about halfway to the bottom when he saw Dairek fall straight past him, screaming and crashing through several trees. Obviously Dairek hadn't exactly mastered his air powers. Narkz dismissed the air cushion that allowed his to glide as he went into a position to do a nose dive. He used the air to accelerate his fall until he was next to Dairek. He grabbed the Toa and put up another air cushion, just as they were about to hit the bottom. Narkz landed gracefully, and threw Dairek to the ground. They were at the bottom of the canyon, about 10 feet from the river. "You idiot!" screamed Narkz. "You can't even use your own element?" "Well....I've never actually had to use it....so....I never tried to practice..." "Great! Just great! What if we get attacked? You need to be able to defend yourself! Where's your blade, anyway?" "It's....back at the bar..." muttered Dairek. "Well then.... I'm gonna have to teach ya not only hand-to-hand combat, but I'm also gonna get you to learn how to use your element and combine it's powers with your fighting and your Kanohi mask!" "I....wait. Really?" "No one gets left behind Dairek. You need to be able to fight." "Alright then, Narkz. Let's get started!" Chapter 9 The rest of the day and some of the night was spent teaching Dairek how to use his element. "No no no, Dairek. You just have to do it. Concentrating won't work. Just know what you're gonna do, and your element will do it," said Narkz. He demonstrated his point by shooting at a bush with air while talking. Dairek tried to copy him by quickly spinning around and quickly throwing his hand forward and aiming at another bush. It shook as a small breeze flew out of Dairek's hand. "Well.....at least you can actually use your powers now," said Narkz. "try to imagine the wind ripping the bush out of the ground, and try again." Direk closed his eyes for a moment, then raised his hand. To both Toa's surprise, air swirled around Dairek's hand, and it flew at the bush. Sand flew everywhere as the plant's roots were forcibly lifted up, and the bush flew into the river. "Excellent!" said Narkz. "You've done it! Tomorrow we go over fighting. It's already dark out, so....wait." A small rustling noise could be heard. Narkz switched to a mask of stealth he had put on earlier, grabbed Dairek, and they ran into a nearby cave, shielded from view. "What was that??" said Dairek, who was a little pissed off. Narkz switched back to his Suletu and sent a mental message. We are being watched. Don't speak. thought Narkz to Dairek. Probably Initiative Toa of water, or plant-life thought Dairek back to Narkz. They must be patrolling the canyon for fugitives or illegal visitors....or maybe just for fun. They could have also been sent to catch us... Why? I don't have a clue. Maybe someone isn't happy that you're back. But no one should know except for those...Oh, shoot. Maybe those Toa at the bar did go home.....and told their superiors what they saw. I think someone at the Initiative wants us....no, you dead, Narkz. What are we gonna do? Just stay absolutely quiet. Narkz used his Suletu to accelerate a ball of swirling air out of the cave, and hit a tree outside of another cane further down the river. A Toa of water sprung out of the river and went running in the direction of the noise. "That...was really close!" said Dairek. His voice was echoing through the cave. Narkz attempted to cover his mouth, but it was too late. A swarm of bats flew out, screeching. Narkz switched to his mask of stealth, but he knew they were already as good as dead. "Halt!" said a voice. Someone had entered the cave. "Come out with your hands up. Anyone tries anything, they're dead!" S%#! thought Narkz. But then he thought of something that could work... Chapter 10 Dairek put his hands up and said "We give up! Don't shoot!" to Narkz's surprise. Narkz quickly followed. Now their chances of escape were slim. Narkz and Dairek stood next each other outside of the cave as a Toa of water circled them, pointing a laser pistol at them. She looked nervous, almost frightened, when she saw Narkz. He used his Suletu to hear her thoughts. Is that.....Toa Narkz.....he.......to be....dead but......what do I......should.....hand them over to.......what if they aren't.... though the Water Toa. For some reason Narkz was getting interference, and couldn't here the thoughts clearly. He decided he would try and use his plan. "You are....afraid, aren't you?" said Narkz sounding as creepy as he could make himself talk. "N-no I'm n-n....not..." replied the Toa, obviously lying. Narkz decided to have some fun. He fired up his Suletu and sent a message to the Toa. She started to cringe as Narkz spoke in her mind. Yes....I am Narkz. I should be dead, but I've come back. You are scared. You have good reason to be. I am like a ghost. One minute you see me... Narkz used the distraction to activate his mask of stealth. He slipped behind the Toa and switched back to his Suletu. "Now you don't!" screamed Narkz from behind the Toa. She spun around and fired her pistol, but Narkz had already jumped over her and landed behind her. He made a strong wind blow her pistol into the river. Dairek put his hands down and walked over. The water Toa took out a walkie talkie, but Narkz grabbed it and crushed it with his foot. "Who sent you?" asked Narkz threateningly. "I...can't say..." said the Toa. "He's a fellow agent. He wants you dead. I....I don't know why... I...don't want to turn you in..... He told me you two were murderers...I was supposed to kill you on the spot.... But.... You're Narkz! The famous war hero Narkz who died five hundred years ago! How are you still alive?" The Toa of water blurted all this out. Narkz turned around to see that Dairek had switched to wearing a mask of truth. "Good thinking," said Narkz to Dairek. Then he turned to the Toa. "Listen. I have no idea why I survived. The only one who may know has a death sentence. I need to find a Toa named Warmek. Do you know where he could be?" The Toa, under the mask of truth's influence, said, "The maximum security prison on the island north of New Atax." "That's all I needed to know," said Narkz. We'll be going now." Then he and Dairek walked forward up the river. Dairek put on his Olmak and opened up another portal. "Wait!" yelled the Toa from behind. She ran up to Narkz and Dairek. "I....have to go back to New Atax anyway. Do you mind if I....tag along." "Why not?" said Narkz. "Atleast we'll have a Toa who can actually fight on our side.....unlike beer brain who's been tagging along so far." "Hey!" yelled Dairek, offended. But Narkz already jumped through the portal. Dairek turned around to the Toa of water and said "uh....after you....what is your name?" "Toa Etna," replied the Toa. She ran forward and jumped through the portal. Dairek followed. Chapter 11 Narkz came out and immediately noticed the change in temperature. Looking around he saw trees everywhere. The sky was not visible above, with only small patches of light shining through the thick treetops. Almost immediately after he came through Toa Etna came out and hit the ground. She did a barrel roll as she hit and sprang back up. Once again, Dairek fell face-first out of the portal, but managed to stop his fall with an air cushion. "Dairek, where are we?" asked Narkz. "I dunno," said Dairek. "This looks like the forest of my home island." "Why did you send us here?" "I...got distracted." "By what??" "uh.....nothing. I'll try and get us back...." "Wait," said Narkz. "What.....what is that?" Narkz was pointing to a shiny, black stone on the ground. He picked it up and noticed it was rather smooth, and he could see his reflection in it. Somehow, he could here it saying something! You.....are.....him......Unite me with....my brothers.....or feel.....the FEAR..... Suddenly Narkz felt intense fear. He had no idea what he was afraid of. He was just......afraid....Then Narkz slipped out of consciousness. It felt very familiar..... Narkz woke up. Looking around, he found himself on a rooftop....in Atax Nui! How was it possible? He looked around some more and noticed a crowd of wet and cowering matoran. Down below, two armies clashed. Narkz for some reason had no control over his body, and leaped into the battle. His old blade beheaded several shadow matoran, while Kahu's blade in his other hand fired several blasts at a Makuta. Then Narkz suddenly blacked out once again...... ........Narkz woke up back in the forest still clutching the stone. He was lying on the ground. Etna and Dairek were looking down at him, confused and worried. "What the heck happened?" asked Etna. "You looked like you were having a seizure!" said Dairek. "Guys...." said Narkz, panting. "I'm starting to remember. I can remember some of the war! We need to find more of these stones!" Chapter 12 "What?" asked Dairek, confused. "That thing gave you back memories? Are you sure?" "Absolutely. It...spoke to me. Through my Suletu.." Narkz pointed at his Suletu with his free hand. "It said I had to find it's.....brothers." Then Narkz felt a strange sensation and looked down to see that a symbol had formed on his hand. The same one had formed on the stone, as if etched in. It was a circle, with one small circle inside, towards the top. "See?" said Narkz. "Narkz, I don't think that has anything to do with finding stuff. That symbol is just....creepy. Listen, I think I've finally gotten the hang of this Olmak. I'm going to try to get a portal just outside of New Atax. Let's go." "Alright....but this symbol.....it means something...." Dairek switched to his Olmak and constructed another portal. "You ready guys? Etna? Narkz?" asked Dairek. Both Toa nodded. For the first time, all three Toa ran in unison into the portal. As Narkz passed through time and space, he noticed that the stone he was carrying was moving on it's own. It broke free of his hand and floated away, taking a different path through the edge of reality. Narkz reached out as it left him, but it was too late. Then, before his very eyes, the stone transformed into a blobby, almost gelatin-like substance. Before Narkz's mind could visually process this, he was flung through the other side of the portal. He landed on his feet on a road. Looking up, Narkz saw the city of New Atax. It was at least twice as big as Atax Nui. The buildings all looked futuristic, and several small, flying vehicles could be seen darting around the city sky. The city was just ahead. Then Narkz looked down to see Etna and Dairek, looking very pissed. "You were in there for about five minutes, Narkz!" said Etna. "What was going on?" "It was the stone.....it floated away, and it transformed into.....I don't know what....." "Can we focus on getting to the city? I'm not sticking around once I get back, though. You guys will be on your own." "Well then," said Dairek. "It's been a pleasure serving with you." Narkz and Etna stared awkwardly at Dairek. "What? I can't make the goodbye formal? .......guys?" "Let's just keep moving," said Etna. Chapter 13 The three Toa entered New Atax. Flying vehicles zipped around, while hundreds of restaurants, shops, and other buildings lined the streets. Toa with Initiatives patrolled the streets, generally smirking as they strut around, obviously feeling that they were awesome. "Talk about egos," whispered Dairek to Narkz as they walked. Eventually the three Toa approached a small Plaza. Despite having two Department Stores and a movie theater, it was deserted. The roads were all blocked. All of the building windows were opened as well. In the center of the Plaza was a sig that read: temporarily closed for Initiative business. "Something isn't right...." said Etna. Then all of a sudden, a Toa appeared in every window of every building, all clutching laser rifles. Every one of them were aiming for Narkz, Dairek, and Etna. A loud speaker went off. A Toa's voice yelled, "You two unidentified Toa, and you Traitot! You are under arrest for charges of assault, treason, and mass murder!" The voice sounded extremely familiar to Narkz. "Get Down!" yelled Narkz, and his two companions ducked. Narkz switched to his Vahi, and slowed down time exponentially. Everything froze. Then Narkz began swirling air around him. As the ball of air got larger and larger and larger, he had to swirl his hands around it, as if he was painting a picture. Eventually the ball of air was so big, it was Toa sized. At that point Narkz returned the flow of time to normal and unleashed his air ball. It expanded continually until it hit every building in the plaza. Narkz then switched to his Suletu, and using his advanced mastery of the mask, he unleashed a mental blast that hit all the buildings once again, causing them to explode and rain debris all over the square. Several agile Initiative Toa had taken cover and jumped of the buildings, however. They surrounded Narkz, Dairek, and Etna. But Narkz used his Suletu to mentally bring three blades from fallen Toa into his hand he handed one blade to each of his companions, and the they stood in combat positions. The attacking Toa rushed forward, and Narkz and Etna began furiously swinging their blades to block and attack. Dairek was hit by one of the attackers' laser blasts, and fell, a singed hole in his armor. Narkz witnessed Dairek's fall, and screamed "ENOUGH!!!!" He activated Ajak's Pakari, and punched the ground in front of him, creating a shockwave that knocked all of the attackers off of their feet. Narkz picked up Dairek, who was still breathing, and took off Dairek's Olmak. He put on over his own mask and activated it. He pictured the stone in his mind for a second. Where did it go? To his surprise, a portal appeared. He had no idea where it would go, but he beckoned for Etna to follow. Narkz jumped through, still holding Dairek, and Etna followed. The three Toa were flung through time and space, into the unknown. Then, Narkz landed face first onto a hard, rocky floor. "Where are we?" asked Etna, who had just emerged from the closing portal. She had Dairek on the ground and was propping his head up on a large rock. "We're......in some kind of cave," said Narkz. He was looking around at the spectacular cave before him. Chapter 14 Narkz was in awe. The huge cavern before him seemed to go on forever. The end of the cave faded off into the shadows. In the center off the cave was a huge, bright platform, with brilliant stairs lined with precious jewels leading up to it. In the center of the platform was a huge bowl filled with mist. "We can't go back," said Etna. She had approached Narkz. "The Initiative thinks I'm a traitor.....wait....maybe this is deeper than I thought....that was Toa Verill on the speaker...Narkz. I made a big mistake. The agent that wanted me to kill you and Dairek must have been taking orders from Verill! Verill wants you dead for some reason..." "I only wanted to find Warmek..." said Narkz. He looked at the symbol on his hand. "Now I'm part of two hunts. One for these stones and one for me. What am I supposed to do! I've already dragged you two into this! This is just like Atax Nui....hey....why do I remember somehing?" Narkz had suddenly remebered feeling a great guiltiness. There were destroyed buildings...fire.....a sword....gunshots....but the memory was too hazy. Perhaps this new memory is what caused Narkz to say it was just like AtaxNui? Anyway, at that moment, the two Toa looked up, as the platform at the center of the cave shone extremely bright for a moment. Then, the symbol on Narkz's hand lit up. He suddenly felt an urge to approach the platform. "Wake up Dairek," said Narkz. "Make him give you the mask of healing he picked up. Fix him up with it. I...I need to check out that mist...." Narkz approached the stairs that led to the platform. As he went up them, the stone he had picked up flew out of the bowl of mist and began floating in circles around him as he got higher. He felt apprehensive, but kept going. Eventually he got to the top. He approached the bowl filled with mist. He felt an urge to put his hand in. So he slowly lowered his hand into the bowl..... Reality dissapeared, and was replaced by an endless void. Narkz was floating alongside what some to be another Toa. The Toa spoke. "So this is how you percieve me....interesting. Hello, Narkz. I am Pismoditus, the Great Being who caused this mess and has been desperately trying to fix it." Chapter 15 "Wha...what? You mean...the war? The death? The corruption...Ajak....Warmek...Dairek...It's all....your...ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT!?!?!?!?!?" Narkz felt seething rage towards the Great Being in front of him. NArkz was stuck in the future, his friends dying or dead....because of the being in front of him. However, Pismoditus showed no emotion. In fact, he ignored Narkz's tantrum completely. "Correct," said Pismoditus. "I have been watching the Matoran Multiverse my whole life...or I was, until I made a mistake. I attempted to shift the powers of a being to alter the course of events. The Toa who recieved it got that power, but at a price. The energy flare it made caused Atax ui to be noticed by several dark orginizations. Armies wanted Atax Nui for themselves. Makuta Teridax struck a deal with the Dark Hunters...and a Great Being who had been banished from the realm where my brothers lived. A legion of Brutakas from other universes had formed, as some of them had seen the events already in their respective universes. The Dark Bein would end up destroying several realties with his powers during the war. They began to plan to save as many realties as possible. They decided to stop me. They saw me as the factor that started everything." Narkz could not believe what hewas hearing. Pismoditus continued on. "They cornered in my lair here, between reality. I told them I was working to reverse my mistake, but they listened to no reason. I have...a somehwat bad reputation from my brothers. The Brutakas destroyed me, but being a Great Being I could not die. They put seperate parts of my essence into Toa Stones, which became black and shiny. Each of the seven stones holds an aspect of my personality. The symbol on your hand shows a circle with a smaller one inside of it. That represents that one stone has been returned. Whenever a stone is returned here, aother small circle will be added to the mark on your hand, Narkz." Narkz quickly glanced down at his hand. The symbol was sill there. Pismoditus continued on. "The stone you obtained contains my fears. The six that remain are the stones that hold Happiness, Grief, Morality, Anger, Curiosity, and Power. When the seven are united, I will be restored, and I can fix the multiverse to erase the war. You must find the stones, Narkz. I happen to know the location of three more of them. The Butakas hold one...that will be difficult to obtain. I think it is the stone of Morality.... The stone of Grief is held by the brother of your slain friend.... But the third will be difficult. A Toa was created from the stone of Power...and he must give you the stone. However, the Brutakas have lied to him. He has been told that he must die in order to bring me back. He knows you have been tasked to find the stones. This is why he sends armies to slay you. Narkz was in shock. That explains why the Initiative was after him...Verill became a Toa with the stone of Power. But a slain friend's brother.... Who was the slain frined? Dairek hadn't died.... Etna was fine... Then it dawned on Narkz. "Ajak has a brother?" asked Narkz. Pismoditus nodded, a grin on his face. He spoke again, this time one sentence. "Return with more stones, narkz. You are my chosen champion." Then Narkz suddenly found himself once again in the cave, with Etna healing Dairek below. Narkz turned around. "The stones....they'll fix everything. I have to find them...." said Narkz. There might just be a chance of bringing back not only the casualties of the war...but maybe Ajak as well. to be continued... Category:Stories